Staring Love
by Blueblurry
Summary: It started when he stared at me... SxS! R&R!


A/N: This is my first time in writing a fic. So please forgive me. ('_')\/  
  
( ) ( my interruptings " " ( talking ' ' ( thoughts - - ( change of scene/place  
  
"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! I'm 18 years old! And I'm in 2nd yr. Senior High. And this is my story."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm. I should woke up now." I looked at my digital clock and it stated, 6:45 a.m. my eyes snap open. "What?! I only have 15 minutes!!" I hurriedly went to my bathroom and took a shower. I wore my school uniform and hurriedly went down.  
  
"Good Morning, Dad!" I searched the room for Touya, my brother.  
  
"Looking for your brother?" my dad asked. I nodded. "He went to school early" my dad said, putting the papers/envelope in his briefcase. "Eat your breakfast now, honey" my dad told me. "No, thanks dad! I'm gonna eat in school" I said, getting my bag and putting my shoes on. "You, sure?" my dad asked me, putting his shoes and opening the door for us. I nodded. "Ok! Let's go!" we went to my dad's car.  
  
-School-  
  
"Thanks dad!" I said, giving him a kiss on cheek. "Every time, honey!" my dad said, smiling. "Ok! I'm gonna go now! See you later!" my dad said, accelerating his car, going to his office. "Bye!" I waved.  
  
I entered the school building and went to the locker room. I looked for my locker. I opened it and changed my shoes to our school shoes, when someone greeted me.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" the person said. "Good morning!" I replied, not looking at the owner of the sweet voice. I looked up and saw. "Tomoyo!!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura!" said Tomoyo, smiling. I hugged my best friend tightly. Tomoyo is my best friend since childhood and not only best friend, we're also cousins but 3rd cousins.  
  
"Long time no see, Sakura!" said Tomoyo, opening her locker and changed her shoes. "We only met last 2 months. It's not that long" I sweatdropped. " I know but for me it is so long" she whined. I just grinned and also sweatdropping. (I think that's Tomoyo. ^_^)  
  
We went to our classroom. We saw almost half of the class is present. (Duh!)  
  
"There are so many students in here now" said Tomoyo, nodding. "It is because today is the first day of school"  
  
"Yeah! I know! But. whatever!" I said, shrugging. I sat down on my old seat and put my bag on the holder. "Hey Tomoyo, look at the people" I whispered to Tomoyo, her seat is at my right and mine is near the window. Tomoyo looked at our classmates. "What's in them?" she asked. "Some of our classmates are not here and I think they are replaced by students from other sections last year" I whispered keenly. "Oh, I see!" said Tomoyo, nodding.  
  
The teacher entered the classroom. "Here's our teacher! Fix yourself!" whispered Tomoyo, also fixing herself.  
  
"Good morning, class!" our teacher, Mr. Terada, greeted.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Terada!" we greeted back, standing. He gestured us to sit down.  
  
"Do you notice something?" he asked us. Some nodded, some looked around and some shrugged. "Ok! What do you notice?" he asked us again. I raised my hands. "Ok, Sakura! What do you notice?" he asked me, placing his hands on the desk. "The students??" I answered with a questioning look. "Right!" I sat down and sighed. Some students nodded and some shrugged. "We made it like this because of the new administration/principal" whispering students was heard. "Ok! Wait, wait, wait! The principal is Ms. Kaho Mizuki" he said casually. Oh's was heard from the students. "Ok! We will need to introduce ourselves for the sake of the others" he said, pointing to the 1st student from the 1st row. "You start" the student nodded.  
  
-Lunch time-  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! I think this the introduction day, ya know!" I whined while ordering my food.  
  
"Think so" murmured Tomoyo, getting her tray of food.  
  
"Hey! Is something wrong?" I asked her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah! Why'd you ask that?" she said, picking a seat for us.  
  
"You seem to have a problem that's why I asked you" I said, putting my tray and at the same time sitting down. Tomoyo did the same.  
  
She stared at her food then looked up. "Uhm, ok! I have a problem" Tomoyo said, starting to eat her food.  
  
"See!" I said, eating my food.  
  
"Ok! There's this boy who wrote me. Then, he told me to become friends with him" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then befriend him! You're friendly, ya know!" I said, munching.  
  
"No! I mean." she gestured her two fingers together. (Get the picture?? ^_^)  
  
"Oh!" I said, my hands flew to my mouth.  
  
She nodded furiously.  
  
"Then befriend him" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. (You know complimenting. ^_^)  
  
"But. I'm gonna think of it" she said, finishing her food.  
  
I nodded, also finishing my food.  
  
We finished our food and placed our tray on the left-over cart. When the bell rang.  
  
"Oh! That's the bell!" I said.  
  
"Yeah. I know" she murmured.  
  
"You can do it!" I said, putting my arms around her to compliment her. She just nod.  
  
-After school 3:00 p.m.-  
  
We went to the locker room to change our shoes  
  
"Uhm, Tomoyo. I'll ask you something but don't get mad" I said, closing my locker.  
  
"Ok! What is it?" she asked, closing her locker door. We went out and head for the gates.  
  
"Uhm, it's about the boy that bothers you" I replied, looking down.  
  
"What about him?" she said, looking at me.  
  
"Uh, what's. his name?" I asked, still looking down.  
  
She sweatdropped. I just scratched my head, grinning.  
  
"Ok! His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol" she replied, looking down, ten shades of red on her face.  
  
"I thought so!" I coaxed, jumping.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked me, looking up, still red-faced.  
  
"Because I always caught him staring at you!" I teased, pointing at her.  
  
She turned into the reddest form a human can be. (Is there such? ^_^)  
  
"R-really?" she stammered.  
  
"Yeah!" I said in a teasing tone.  
  
"Wait! Here's our turn" she said, pointing at the direction of her house.  
  
"You're trying to escape from me, huh!" I chided. "N-no! Bye Sakura! See you!" she said, running away from me.  
  
"See! You're running away!" I shouted, shaking my head. 'I should head home now' I sighed, heading to the direction of our little house.  
  
-Kinomoto Residence 4:00 pm-  
  
I turned the doorknob but it was locked. 'Nobody's home?' I get my house key and unlock the door. I turned the knob and entered our little house. I changed into my slippers and went up to my room. I turned the knob and entered my little room. It smelled just like my favorite flower and it also means my name, cherry blossoms. I took a shower and changed in my house clothes. When someone rang the doorbell. I hurriedly went down stairs when.  
  
"I'm home!" my brother, Touya, yelled.  
  
"Brother!! You scared me!" I yelled, my hands on my chest.  
  
"You're early kaijuu!" teased Touya.  
  
I ran to him and stomp his feet. He winced in pain.  
  
"You!" I smirked when he ran to chase to me. I ran to the dining room and play with him.  
  
"I'm home!" my father yelled from the door.  
  
"Welcome home father!" we said in unison.  
  
My father went in the dining room to found us chasing with each other.  
  
"Hey people! Stop what you're doing!" my father said. We stop chasing and looked at our father.  
  
"What father?" asked Touya worry seen on his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
  
My father looked at us. "Nothing! I just want you to stop" my father said, smiling.  
  
We fell anime style.  
  
-Dinner Time-  
  
My brother and I are in the living room, watching tv.  
  
"Touya, Sakura! Dinner's ready!" yelled Fujitaka from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming, father!" we yelled in unison. We got up from where we sit and head for the kitchen.  
  
-After dinner-  
  
"Who will wash the dishes?" my father asked us.  
  
"According to the schedule, brother will wash the dishes" I replied, looking at the schedule board.  
  
"Ok!" said Touya nonchalantly. Touya went to the sink to wash the dishes. "Good night father, kaijuu!"  
  
"Good night son!" answered Fujitaka.  
  
"Night!" I said, yawning. (Sakura didn't notice that Touya just called her kaijuu! ^_^)  
  
I went up the stairs to my room. I changed to my PJ's and climb to my pink bed. When I lay, I fell asleep fastly.  
  
-Dream-  
  
I entered our classroom and sat on my chair. Then, the room became black. Suddenly, one by one the people left me.  
  
"Tomoyo! Why are you leaving?" I shouted on her back but she don't turn as if she's a deaf.  
  
"Teacher! Classmates! Pls. Don't leave me!" I shouted to them.  
  
Then someone approach me.  
  
A/N: Uhm. that's a cliffhanger!!! If you review, I'll continue if you want. If not then, I'll just think of another story and post or just delete it. Flames, critics or whatever are welcome!!! R&R!! ^_^ ,\,,/ 


End file.
